silverstagfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 0.26
Final Release: 8/16/15 Important Notes: * SAVE BREAK: You must start a new game with this version or it will not work properly! * NAME CHANGE: The mod folder is now properly named "Silverstag". You need to select that module name instead of the older Floris Workshop name. Bug Fixes: * The Supply Runner talent should now properly restock your quivers in combat. * The character ability selection interface should now work more consistently. (Ticket #1608) * The artisan crafter should no longer try to repair already repaired above normal quality items...again. (Ticket #1630) * Using the initmidating route on a village elder to resolve the Hunt Down a Fugitive quest should no longer result in it getting stuck. (Ticket #1510) * Fixed an issue with tournament rounds ending prematurely. (Ticket #1677) * You can no longer offer the same land during a fief exchange for extra ratings. The option to offer the same land still exists, but the ratings are divided by the number of same offerings made. (Ticket #1669) * The Berserker ability should no longer heal a person beyond 100% post combat. (Ticket #1577) * Fixed a display issue with incorrectly reported riders when a mount is killed. (Ticket #1452) * The "Gather Companions" option at character creation will not reset whenever another option is selected from the dropdown menus. (Ticket #1653) * Unpledged lords should no longer incorrectly show up on the right side selector for the fief exchage interface potentionally blocking you from interacting with your actual vassals. (Ticket #1658) * Gaolers will no longer try to automatically put prisoner lords into city dungeons preventing you from taking them out and leaving a city. Prisoner lords now must be manually placed within or removed from a dungeon. (Ticket #1104) * Removed three targets in the Grunwalder castle scene that caused AI to get stuck. (Ticket #1667) * Fixed a dialog issue with the "Escort a Merchant Caravan" quest. (Ticket #1689) * Encumbrance penalties should no longer cause you to lose skill points when you reset your skills. * The Salt Mine trader is no longer buying back salt at a loss. (Ticket #1745) * Terrain should now properly alter the Hunter ability effectiveness. Balancing: * Village raids will now redirect you to the autoloot system so that your Quartermaster & Storekeeper can pick up the raided items instead of having to do it yourself. (Ticket #1113) * Favorable fief exchanges between you and another lord now grant you the listed relation change as if you were forcing the exchange. (Ticket #1659) * Bandit troops are now available for recruitment at centers in the areas they frequent. These troops are flagged as (Dishonorable) and cannot be recruited unless you have an honor value of 0 or less. ** Mountain bandit types can be found in the Rhodok territories. ** Forest bandit types can be found in the Rhodok and Swadia territories. ** Sea raider types can be found in the Nord and Vaegir territories. ** Steppe bandit types can be found in the Khergit territories. ** Taiga bandit types can be found in the Vaegir territories. ** Desert bandit types can be found in the Sarranid territories. * Tournaments no longer award loot to second and third place. Experience and renown are still awarded. * Tournaments no longer award loot to companions. Their winnings are converted to experience. * Winning a tournament no longer provides direct cash. Instead you are now directed to a tournament reward selection panel where you may choose items with a variety of modifiers that are valued within a minimum and maximum range. This value range is set by your tournament difficulty and character level. Any one item may be chosen. * The AI now has a 6 second cooldown between attempts to shield bash. (Ticket #1724) * Player emblem options for resetting character attributes and skills have been changed: (Ticket #1744) ** Reseting attributes now resets only strength, agility and charisma. ** Reseting skills now resets skills and intelligence. * Each point of Agility past 10 improves your reloading speed for ranged weapons by 2%. * Having a relation of 20 or more with a village will cause them to ignore the Affiliated prerequiste. * Riding has had it's encumbrance penalty reduced by 50%. Conveniences: * A mod option "disable village allies" has been added to the mod options page to prevent villagers from joining you in battles were you are defending their village. (Ticket #'s 911 & 1679) * In the tournament history report you can now select to display all tournaments you have been a part of instead of just a single city. * A mod option "Days of Food Remaining" has been added to the mod options page to warn you when your Storekeeper's food stores get below the set threshold. * Your Quartermaster can now sell loot directly to a traveling caravan. Sprinting Overhaul: (Ticket #1565) * The base speed of characters is now improved by 1% for each point of Agility above 10. Each point of agility below 10 results in a -1% penalty. * The formula for determining base sprinting speed has been reduced by roughly 50%. * A new stamina bar has been added directly beneath the player's health bar to show how much sprinting time you have remaining. This bar represents the percentage of stamina you have remaining instead of a direct value and decreases at a rate of 2 stamina per second of sprinting. * Sprinting now has a maximum speed of 180%. * There is no longer a cooldown timer between when you can start sprinting again. Your stamina will not begin to recover until you have spent a period of 8 seconds not sprinting. * A new mod option for setting the color of the stamina bar has been added. (Default: Muted Gold) * Ability Changes: ** Boundless Endurance: Improves your maximum stamina by +20. (+10 seconds of duration) ** Boundless Endurance: The speed bonus has been reduced from +50% to +25%. ** Endurance: Improves your maximum stamina by +40. (+20 seconds of duration) ** Endurance: The cooldown before stamina recovers is reduced from 8 to 5 seconds. ** Sprinter: Now increases your rate of stamina loss by 25%. (lowers duration) ** Sprinter: Now improves your maximum speed from 180% to 205%. ** Haste has now been renamed Second Wind. ** Second Wind: Improves your current stamina by +15 upon defeating an opponent. ** Second Wind: Resets your cooldown timer for recovering stamina upon defeating an opponent. * Attribute Changes: ** Strength: Improves your maximum stamina by +2 per rank. (1 second of sprinting) ** Agility: Improves your base movement speed by 1% for each rank above 10 even when not sprinting. An agility of less than 10 causes a -1% per rank penalty. * Skill Changes: ** Athletics: Improves your maximum stamina by +4 per rank. (2 seconds of sprinting) ** Athletics: Improves your stamina recovery rate by 20% per rank. * Overall you should now be sprinting a little slower, but for a longer period and more often. * The AI use this entire system as well. Garrison Training: * Redesigned from what it had to be removed in v0.15's recruitment update, the Garrison Training system is back. This allows you to spend money directly on improving the experience of your troops while garrisoned at a location. * The budget for training your garrison can be set from either the city finances interface or from the garrison training interface. This allocates how much money you wish to spend on training directly from your treasury (similar to how Garrison Recruitment works) so money will need to be diverted to your treasury to make it work. * A Captain of the Guard is required in a location for training to occur and this companion's Training skill directly impacts how efficient the money you're spending on training is. * Emblem Options: ** Accelerate Training (Temporarily): The rate at which troops are upgraded at this location is improved for a period of one month for a cost of 1 emblem. ** Accelerate Training (Permanent): The rate at which troops are upgraded at this location is improved permanently for a one time cost of 6 emblems. Troops: * Travelling caravan traders will now have cash to trade with as well as a greater diversity of items to trade. Each trader will have a selected specialty that they will focus on (goods, weapons, armor, books, horses and even the rare gun trader). (Ticket #1451) ** They are also better targets of raiding now as well for all of you bandit types. * Added Troop Prerequisite: Liege Relation - Requires 50+ relation with the faction's leader in order to hire this type of troop. * The Khergit Khanate have had their troops entirely revamped: ** Added: Khergit Slave (Tier 1) -> Khergit Clansman (Tier 4) ** Added: Khergit Outcast (Tier 2) ** Added: Khergit Surcin (Tier 2) ** Added: Khergit Scout (Tier 2) ** Added: Khergit Shaman (Tier 2 Affiliated) ** Added: Khergit Asud (Tier 3) ** Added: Khergit Kharvaach (Tier 3) ** Added: Khergit Morici (Tier 3) ** Added: Khergit Abaci (Tier 3) ** Added: Khergit Raider (Tier 3 Affiliated) ** Added: Khergit Skirmisher (Tier 4) ** Added: Khergit Lancer (Tier 4) ** Added: Khergit Clansman (Tier 4 Affiliated) ** Added: Khergit Orlok (Tier 4 Unique) ** Added: Khergit Narcarra (Tier 4 Unique) ** Added: Khergit Torguu (Tier 5) ** Added: Khergit Parthian (Tier 5) ** Added: Khergit Noyan (Tier 6 Affiliated) ** Added: Khergit Noker (Tier 6 Unique) ** Added: Khergit Bahatur (Tier 7 Affiliated) ** Added: Khergit Keshig (Tier 7 Affiliated Unique) * Changes for the Kingdom of the Rhodoks: ** The Rhodoks treat tier 5 units of their faction as peasants as part of their peasant rebellion lore. ** Added: Rhodok Vanguard (Tier 3 Affiliated - Defensive Infantry) ** Added: Rhodok Hedge Knight (Tier 6 Affiliated - Heavy Infantry) ** Modified: Rhodok Ranger - Removed elite mercenary prerequisite. ** Modified: Rhodok Arbalestier - Reduced from tier 5 to tier 4. ** Modified: Rhodok Highland Pikeman - Added Tight Formation ability. ** Modified: Rhodok Siege-Breaker - Added Rapid Reload ability. ** Modified: Rhodok Crossbowman converted to Rhodok Scout (Tier 3 Affiliated) ** Modified: Veluca Pikeman converted to Veluca Pikeman Captain (Tier 6 Unique) ** Added: Rhodok Siege Commander (Tier 6 Affiliated) ** Added: Rhodok Mercenary Captain (Tier 6 Elite Mercenary) * Changes for the Kingdom of the Nords: ** Modified: Nordic Skirmisher - Moved from archer class to infantry class. ** Modified: Nordic Skirmisher buffed slightly. ** Modified: Huscarls have changed their Hardy ability for the Savagery ability. * Changes for the Kingdom of Swadia: ** Modified: Swadian Sergeant, Praven Knight & Tilbaut Archer buffed slightly. ** Modified: Praven Knights have changed their Fortitude ability for the Rallying Strike ability. * The Sarranid Sultanate have had their troops entirely revamped: ** Added: Sarranid Kul (Tier 1) ** Added: Sarranid Azab (Tier 2) ** Added: Sarranid Yaya (Tier 3) ** Added: Sarranid Janissary (Tier 4) ** Added: Sarranid Musellem (Tier 3) ** Added: Sarranid Timariot (Tier 4) ** Added: Mamluke Mounted Archer (Tier 4 Unique) ** Added: Bariyye Raider (Tier 4 Unique) ** Added: Siegemaster of Shariz (Tier 4 Unique) ** Added: Durquba Javelineer (Tier 4 Unique) ** Added: Sarranid Bahsibozuk (Tier 6 Affiliated) ** Added:'' Sarranid Corbaci'' (Tier 6 Affiliated) ** Added: Sarranid Boluk-bashi (Tier 6 Affiliated) ** Added: Sarrahid Garip (Tier 6 Affiliated) ** Added: Sarranid Sipahi (Tier 7 Affiliated) ** Added: Sultan Guard (Tier 7 Unique) * Changes for the Bandits: ** Misc: *** Modified: Bandit (Tier 1 - Cavalry / Ranged) *** Modified: Brigand (Tier 2 - Cavalry) ** Mountain Bandits now have veteran and elite upgrade paths. *** Modified: Highland Chieftain (Tier 4 Affiliated - Leader) *** Modified: Highland Hunter (Tier 2 - Ranged) *** Modified: Highland Trapper (Tier 2 - Defensive Infantry) *** Modified: Highland Tracker (Tier 2 - Infantry / Ranged) ** Sea Raiders now have veteran and elite upgrade paths. *** Modified: Raider (Tier 3 - Defensive Infantry) *** Modified: Marauder (Tier 3 - Shock Infantry / Ranged) *** Modified: Pelt Tracker (Tier 3 - Ranged) *** Modified: Raider Chieftain (Tier 4 Affiliated - Leader) ** Desert Raiders now have veteran and elite upgrade paths. *** Modified: Sarrdakian Raider (Tier 2 - Cavalry) *** Modified: Sarrdakian Drifter (Tier 2 - Ranged/Infantry) *** Modified: Sarrdakian Vulture ''(Tier 2 - Ranged) *** Modified: ''Sarrdakian Leader (Tier 4 Affiliated - Leader) Item Changes: * Every piece of body, head, hand or leg armor has had its strength requirement removed ** A speed penalty has been incorporated into the encumbrance system instead. This is still able to be turned off via the mod options. Now you can run around with a weaker companion wearing heavy armor, but having limited mobility instead. This penalty maxes out at -25%. * Gloves have all been rebalanced. * 4 new specialty books have been added. * 6 firearms have been added. * 63 new helmets have been added. * 17 new body armors have been added. * 8 new greaves have been added. * 2 new gauntlets have been added. * 5 new weapons have been added. * 14 new shields have been added. * 8 new horses have been added. Ability Changes: * The radius of "aura skills" (like Volley Commander, Tactician & Firing Captain) has been extended by ~60%. * New Ability: Cheap * New Ability: Tight Formation * New Ability: Rapid Reload * New Ability: Firing Captain * New Ability: Savagery * New Ability: Rallying Strike ** New Synergy: Inspiring * Changed Ability: Inspiring may now be chosen by the player. * New Effect: Disciplined - Now makes a troop much less likely to be routed. * Bunduk's 5th level ability has changed from Fortitude to Rapid Reload. * Bunduk's 20th level ability has been set to Firing Captain. Sub-Mods: * Added: Highlander Models by Yamabusi * Added: Sturmhaube by Jan Tuma * Added: Men-at-Arms by Narf * Added: Hussar Wing by Wilk22 * Added: Helmet Pack by Al_Mansur * Added: Northerner Horses by Bloc * Added: Camel by Xenoargh * Added: Flintlock Pistols by Llew * Added: Plate Armour by Narf * Added: Eastern Items by Njunja Category:Versioning